


Front Porch

by numbah34



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, a case of mistaken address, a little Greens drabble, adventures in porch pilfering, okay it's probably bridging closer to a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbah34/pseuds/numbah34
Summary: A mystery prank puts Buttercup in a mood. Butch tries to help.
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Front Porch

**Author's Note:**

> A Greens drabble (probably turned one-shot), requested by light_angel_draws on Insta. Thank you for the request! Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Additional inspiration came from a post about someone stealing a porch in Detroit. The picture had the same chaotic energy as the Greens themselves, in my opinion.

“Oh, you have GOT to be KIDDING me!!!”

Bubbles and Blossom shot a look at each other before getting up from their breakfast and running to the front door. Normally, when Buttercup exclaimed like that, a door slam was quick to follow, but this… nothing.

The cause became immediately apparent upon their arrival to the front door.

“Ummm… where’s our porch?” asked Bubbles.

“Are you okay, Buttercup?” Blossom called down to her sister. Buttercup sat on the ground, legs splayed out in front of her, fuming.

“Yes and no.” she grumped. “I didn’t see that the porch was missing, but I’m alright… nothing seems to be broken… _except_ my good mood. Pretty sure that’s gone now.” She picked herself up and brushed her pants off, slinging her backpack over her shoulder once more. “I can’t stay to figure out what to do about the porch, I’ve gotta get to class. One more tardy and my professor is going to count it as an unexcused absence.” She rolled her eyes, then gave a half-hearted wave to her sisters. “See you after class.”

Blossom waved back, while Bubbles continued to stare at the 6-foot drop where the porch of their apartment should have been. She tapped her lower lip in contemplation and wondered, “…Who would steal a front porch?”

—————————

Buttercup made it to her first class of the day with 5 minutes to spare, and nearly stomped over to her usual seat. A deep frown stayed planted on her face as she removed her textbook, notebook, and a pencil from her backpack. She began angrily doodling in the margin of her notebook as she waited for class to start, trying to ignore the dull ache in her tailbone from her unexpected free fall earlier.

“Good morning, sunshine!” A deep voice hummed cheerily behind her, entirely too perky for an 8:00 class. Eyes still boring holes into the doodles on her notebook paper, she felt more than saw the smug-but-somehow-still-pleasant smile on the boy sitting next to her as he gave her his undivided attention. “What’s up, Buttercup? Whatcha drawing over there?”

Still frowning, she turned her head to face him. “Butch.” she said evenly. “You would not believe the morning I’ve had.”

He made a show of checking his wristwatch. “Already? But it’s _still_ morning.”

“You know what I mean,” she snipped.

“Well, I know something that might make you laugh,” Butch grinned, unperturbed by her bad mood.

“And what might that be?” She looked at him skeptically, but her pencil stopped its agitated skritching against her notebook, so he knew she was paying attention.

“A prank,” he gloated, “of _epic_ proportion, if I do say so myself.”

“Uuuugh, _pranks_ ,” she said, almost growling. “the worst.”

Butch stopped preening for a moment and looked at her questioningly. “What do you have against pranks, BC?”

“Oh, sure, they seem like fun, and I’d be lying if I said I’d never pulled a prank on someone, but there’s a certain line no one should cross.” She glowered.

Butch’s expression darkened. “Did something happen? Is there anyone I need to… _talk_ to?”

Their professor strode into the room at that point and the class settled and grew quiet as he called them to order.

Butch maintained his eye contact with Buttercup, who leaned slightly closer to his desk and whispered, “Our front porch was stolen.”

Butch looked at her aghast, jaw dropping slightly. She continued.

“I didn’t notice it when I stepped outside this morning, and I fell from our door to the ground. It sucked.” Her expression softened as she took in the horror on his face. “I mean, all things considered, it could have been worse. Apart from some bruises, I didn’t really get hurt. And my sisters and I will figure it out. It was probably just some local jerks, or maybe a frat dare or something, you don’t need to worry about it.” She smiled, “But… thanks. I actually think I feel a little better now.”

Butch nodded, still frowning slightly, as they both turned their attention to their teacher.

“Psst!” She hissed. He shifted his eyes in her direction. “You can tell me about your prank later! I think I could use a laugh.”

Butch mumbled something indistinct, and gave her a queasy smile.

“…Hey, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale.”

He shook his head, then raised his hand in the air. “Sorry, professor, but could I be excused? I’m not feeling well.”

Their teacher took in Butch’s sudden pallor, then nodded his head.

Butch gathered his things and muttered to Buttercup, “See you later!”, then darted from the room.

Upon exiting the building, Butch pulled his phone out and checked his group text with his brothers. “Oh, no.” He swallowed, his eyes widening. “Ooooh, _no_.” He quickly dialed his eldest brother.

“Why aren’t you in class.” Brick demanded upon picking up.

Butch ignored him for time reasons. “Hey, what apartment does Jared live in?”

Brick huffed. “Why? We were just there last night.”

“Humor me.”

“Alright, give me a moment…” Butch waited while Brick checked the directory on his phone. “He’s in building B, #9.”

Butch’s throat went dry. “Ah.”

“Wait a second, #9… didn’t you tell us it was #6?”

“Um… yeah.” Before Brick could land on the final conclusion himself, Butch blurted, “But in my defense, at night all of those apartments look the same from the outside!”

“Why does apartment #6 sound so familiar…?” Brick inhaled sharply. “BUTCH. YOU DIDN’T.”

“The fact that none of us noticed means it can’t all be my fault, right?” He shook his head emphatically. “Anyway. Not important.” He looked at his watch. “Go get Boomer. We have about 30 minutes to replace the girls’ porch before Buttercup discovers that _I_ am ‘local jerks’.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Greens are a lot of fun to write! I probably could have continued, but... pretty sure what started as a little drabble became a legit one-shot somewhere along the way. Hope you all liked it! If so, I invite you to leave a comment and/or kudos! I would love to hear from you! :D  
> 'Til next time!


End file.
